Purple
by celengdebu
Summary: Cecile, Cerberus, mantel merah, dan salju di luar jendela. Seseorang, atau sesuatu. Dan rasanya tak butuh bertanya pada siapapun, termasuk pada Apollo. Magdara na Maria x Kuroshitsuji. Slight Cecile x Grell Sutcliff.


Bola matanya memandang lurus pada jalanan, kedip menghitung setiap mobil dengan jumlah warna dan sisi yang tertimpa samar matahari pagi, bersembunyi. Bunyi cipak dari salju yang meleleh, menggelitik telinga seperti musik yang tak pernah jadi melodi favorit. Pun jika boleh memilih, dia lebih suka melihat senja, cahaya menyilaukan sore hari dan warna oranye yang menenggelamkan matahari. Bangunan, pepohonan, manusia; semua jadi satu menjadi gambar buram yang lewat dalam sekejap saat mobil yang membawanya bergerak maju. Deru mesin menggeram, halus, namun terasa.

Masih menatap, matanya berpendar pada marka jalan, barisan huruf yang bercampur dengan papan-papan nama. Kedai, toko, juga pemberhentian yang sekilas terlihat, perasaan yang sepertinya pernah dia alami dan terlintas di benaknya; saat lengan Apollo menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas besar. Wangi mawar, sedikit vanilla. Atau dua-duanya. Indera penciumannya tak sebagus saat musim gugur, namun tidak ada salahnya menebak. Ditambah syal bergaris merah darah bernilai sejumlah dolar dan beberapa keping cokelat herbal, sepertinya Apollo benar-benar tak ingin dia kedinginan. Tapi baiklah, dia juga tak punya keinginan menggigil sepanjang perjalanan, meski jendela tertutup rapat dan angin berembus tak terlalu kencang. Syalnya dinaikkan setinggi dagu, bola bulu bergelantung di tiap ujung-membentur punggungnya dengan lembut.

Lampu jalan menyala dan mobil berhenti. Matanya kembali memandang detil sepanjang jalan. Orang-orang berbaju hitam, warna paling hangat—sebagian beralasan, tak mau banyak berkomentar. Bahan yang terlihat murah, desain seadanya, tapi tak ada yang peduli. Manusia memakainya dengan satu tujuan sederhana, melindungi, bagi yang ingin mencoba realistis dan bukan mencari pergeseran. Barisan pekerja menyeberang memenuhi garis putih, jemarinya beringsut membuka jendela, Apollo menegur namun tak diindahkan. Dia hanya ingin melihat salju.

Beberapa pekerja balas menatap, berisyarat tentang bagaimana dia berbeda dengan mereka. Mata yang dingin, lelah, dan mengatakan lebih banyak hal daripada air muka yang membuatnya ingin bertanya. Barisan hitam, mata yang sama, dan berlalu sekilas. Tapi satu yang tertinggal.

Cecile memiringkan kepala.

Sosok itu bukan _dejavu _yang bisa dilihatnya sepanjang pagi di jalanan London. Mantel merah dan bergeming diantara langkah yang menggerus tanah, berdiri diantara pundak-pundak yang penuh beban, mata yang bergerak di balik lensa berantai perak, balas memandangnya. Lurus seperti peluru.

Pria? Wanita?

Cecile tak ingin menembak dadanya sendiri dan menemui Sherly hanya untuk bertanya apa arwah selalu berambut merah, atau apakah mereka selalu menyunggingkan seringai dalam kadar yang membuatnya membuka mulut dan bergumam nyaris berbisik.

"_Siapa?"_

Sosok itu mengunci tatapannya dalam satu kedipan, berputar perlahan sebelum menghilang diantara kerumunan manusia.

Dan saat Apollo memutar setirnya menjauh, Cecile membenamkan dagu di kepala Cerberus, memainkan kancing lengannya dan berharap _dejavu _yang berbeda.

.

.

Mantel merah itu masih serupa ketika Cecile kembali melihatnya, sebulan setelah menunggu Apollo di depan gedung opera, mendekap posesif Cerberus dalam lengannya. Salju mengitari seperti Santa bulan Januari, tanpa rusa bertanduk panjang atau kereta penuh kantong mainan.

Orang-orang melewatinya dalam diam, selalu dalam derap yang bisa diperkirakan. Cecile tak suka menghitung, tapi benaknya berpikir lain. Tiap tiga hingga empat detik dan mata-mata itu berbalik mencuri kesempatan, sekali saat Cecile mendongak, menangkap pandangan mereka, dan mengerjap tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka berpaling, menggumamkan sesuatu dari balik kerah yang berdiri tinggi, cukup lirih untuk terdengar oleh telinga yang terlatih. Bukan Cerberus dengan jahitan koyak dan bola mata yang terlempar sebelah, bukan Godiva yang ikut terpeluk dalam dekapan, bukan _sapphire _yang teruntai melingkari lehernya maupun mantel kecoklatan yang membalutnya seperti boneka putri raja.

Hanya tentang dirinya. Tentang Cecile.

Tapi sosok itu berdiri seperti batu yang bernapas, rambut merahnya terurai menyentuh siku. Menyala dengan begitu terbuka, lebih kontras dari darah, lebih mempesona daripada kelopak bunga. Apollo tak pernah terlalu suka warna merah, kecuali tirai marunyang membingkai wajah Maria-_san _karena mereka terbiasa.

Menyeringai lebih lebar, sosok itu perlahan bergerak, satu lengan terangkat sejajar pundak dan Cecile yakin dadanya berdetak. Cerberus merespon jauh lebih cepat, dengan tangan bundar dari beragam tartan dan sendi putar hingga tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Meninggikan lengannya di atas kepala, menyapa refleks seperti saat bertemu Angela.

Seorang wanita bertopi bunga berlalu sekilas, dan sosok itu sudah tak lagi berdiri di sana.

.

.

Ketika salju meleleh di sejumlah minggu, Cecile menyadari kehadirannya tanpa harus melihat. Cerberus membulat di dalam kantong kertas beraroma vanilla, di dalam gundukan gaun malam ungu muda. Tetesan salju menepuk pipinya yang seputih lili gunung, membentuk airmata di wajahnya yang kosong. Hanya berteman sunyi di sebuah lorong gelap pada sudut jalanan London, samar bunyi deru dan derap suara sepatu. Jemarinya terpagut erat, bercinta dengan pelatuk.

Sosok itu duduk dua kaki di atasnya, kaki menjejak serta sesuatu yang diletakkan, mengetuk dinding tempatnya hinggap. Taring panjang yang tak pernah terlihat begitu riang, menyembul jumawa kala dia mendekat, jauh lebih dekat. Mantelnya mengibas dengan rambut terikat rapi, menatap benda mati yang tadinya manusia.

Cerberus hanya menunggu dalam sarang, menanti setia tuannya yang bergeming diam. Bibir itu ingin bicara, tapi pemiliknya tahu dia tak bisa.

Sepotong jari menyeka pipinya dan Cecile menengadah, terlalu nyata untuk sesosok arwah. Matanya berpendar seolah mencari, sebelum berhenti pada bibir yang terbuka. Harum _wine _menguar dari napasnya dan Cecile menutup mata. Salju berserak kala genggamannya terlepas, menjatuhkan Cerberus dan pelatuk yang samar membentur.

Dia tidak ingin menepis, tidak juga bersembunyi apalagi lari. Nikmat adalah dosa dan Cecile terlalu sering melihat neraka.

"_Shinigami..._"

Sosok itu menyeringai untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

.

.

. 

* * *

Disclaimer

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Magdara na Maria (Nelke Planning)


End file.
